Tony's New Family
by ncistennis
Summary: Tony's old senior field agent dies and he promises her he will take care of her kids. Will he be able to keep up his promise with the help of his team? Writing gets better as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first story. Hope you all enjoy it.

I own nothing of ncis

**Tony's shocking news- Chapter 1**

(Tony's cell rings)

Ziva notices his face drains of all color.

"Boss get Ducky we need to get to the hospital asap"

MeGee, Ziva, and Abby all look at each other confused. They have not had a case in days let alone one that would take any of them to the hospital.

(They arrive at the hospital)

They ask for Special Agent Kerian. When they get into her room they see her 17 year old daughter, and her 3 year old daughter, huddled around her crying. Sloan, the 17 year old comes up to them in hysterics. Tony, Gibbs, Ducky; she's dying. I have dreaded this day since the beginning of her diagnosis. She is dying from her brain tumor, one of the explosive gases cased it while she was a gunny in Iraq a few years ago. "Come here how much longer do they think she has" Tony asks hopeful. Maybe a day or 2 at the most. She is in and out of a coma. " OK OK calm down me and Ducky will take Parker out for a walk so you and Tony can talk about what is going to happen.

Thanks Gibbs" "anythime kiddo"

"OK Sloan how are you doing?"

"Im fine Tony , really"

"No your not"

"I know…..To..ny " she says in between sobs "I can't do it shes dying Tony, how will I explain it to Parker, she already forgets our dad, it has been 2years and I can not do it again"

"You know you and Parker can stay with me until you can take care of youself again"

"Thanks, o look shes waking up"  
>"Sloan, Tony where is Parker?"<p>

"She is with Gibbs and Ducky Mom"

"O good, Tony, Probie, I know that you know I do not have much longer, I am I asking you to please take care of my girls after im gone"

"Yes, Yes of course, I will always take care of them, I love them as much as you do. They are like the sisters I never had. I will always protect them"

"Thank you, Sloan please go get Parker, the time is coming"

"Mom not you can not leave us"

"I will get her"

"Thanks Probie"


	2. Chapter 2

**Mom you can not leave us- Chapter 2**

"Honey you knew this was coming"

"I know mom, its just I cant imagine life with out you"

"I know, remember I will always be with you, I love you and Parker so much you girls have no idea"

"Mom what do I do when Parker asks where you are, what if I can not take care of her, there is so much uncertainty"

"I know sweetheart, that's why Tony will help you out along with Gibbs and everyone else, don't forget you have Jake and his family"

"I know, I am just glad you approve of him"

"I do sweetie"

"Here is Parker and the others"

"Gibbs I just want to thank you for all of you training, your help, and of course the head slaps"

"I am glad you know that the head slaps were out of love. I have always loved you like a daughter, don't worry I will help probie take care of you girls, rest peacefully. Tell Jim and Kate we said hi and we miss him"

"I will, I love you to Gibbs"

"My dearest Ducky, how can I ever repay you for all of your house calls when the girls were sick, all of your stories and you tea and love, I love you Ducky"

"My dear Sarah, I loved doing all those things, I sometimes think that you are the only one that fully understood my stories. You are always welcome for tea, and more stories. Tell mother I said hi, I love you my dear"

"I will take you up of that offer Ducky; I will have many friends in Heaven"

"Probie, what isn't there to say to you. Take care of my girls, please do not break them, or teach them bad things, and if Jake ever breaks Sloan's heart, shoot him in the head. I appreciate everything you have done for us over the years, I will miss you probie, Love you tony"

(Tears start falling down his face)"Sarah, I I can never thank you enough for what you did to me when I needed help, I will kick any guys ass who hurts Sloan or Parker. I love you Sar"

"O Parker, mommy loves you so much, do not ever forget me, or your daddy. Please be good for you sister and Tony, and who ever else helps you. I love you"

"I love you mama"

"Parker, please do not ever change, stay you same fun loving self. Please go to college, and keep up with your gymnastics, remember I am always watching. Do not ever feel like you can not ask for help, you have your whole NCIS family to help you out. I love you more than you will ever know. Try and stay out of trouble, I know that is hard for you; it was hard for me to. I..I…Lo..ve...you….so…so…mu..ch"

(Sloan is in hysterics) "Mom nooooooooo, please you can not leave me, I need you so much, you have not Idea. Mom please I love you. O need you, Parker needs you. You mean too much to us to leave now. Please get better Please"

"Honey its my time, I see you dad. I love you all so much. I love Sloan"

"Mom I love you so much, also tell dad I love him to. I love you so much"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- How Can You Say I Don't Care?

"Tony" Sloan sobbed "she's gone she cannot be gone.

"Tony me and Ducky are going to take Parker for another walk, and let you talk"

"Thanks Gibbs" Sloan and Tony said in unison

"Ok kiddo, let it out; talk, cry, do what you need to do"

"Tony, I need her, she cannot be gone. What am I going to do?

"Hey don't worry everything happens for a reason. She is always with you. You also need to remember that she is not suffering anymore"

"I am glad she in no longer suffering anymore, but I need her, I love her, and I miss her"

"Come here you need a hug"

As Sloan went into Tony's arms, she cried even harder.

"Tony, you have no idea how hard it is to lose a parent. You do not know what it will be like to go on daily with either of your parents"

"Excuse me he replied angrily

If you remember, my mom died when I was younger, so I damn well know how you feel"

"You at least had your dad" she spat back

"Last time I checked, we were not on the greatest speaking terms"

"You at least had someone there for you, you did not have to take care of a 3 year when you were only 17. I can't believe you do not even care"

"How can you say I don't care?" he yelled

"Because you keep making it about you, right now I do not give a shit about you"

"Fine do everything on your own then, do not come to me when you need help" he retorted

Sloan went running out of the room to find Gibbs, Ducky and her sister.

**So Tony is supposed to take care of them and instead is letting her run. Hope you enjoy. Updates will be coming. Now sure how often I am busy with school and sports. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- What the hell was that for?

Ducky, Gibbs and Parker were in the family room waiting for Tony and Sloan to come out of Sarah's room. All of a sudden they hear Sloan running down the hallway towards them.

"I never wanna see him again, I HATE him: she spat.

Gibbs trying to calm her down "Sloan sweetie what happened?"

"Tony, I never wanna see or speak to him ever again. I mean ever!"

"Sloan darling, what did Anthony do this time?"

"He doesn't even care my mom just died"

"I find that hard to believe sweetie" Gibbs replied

"Please tell us what happened" Ducky pleaded

"So he hugged me and I told him he had no idea how hard it was to lose a parent, and he got all pissed off he was like my mom died when I was younger and I said he at least had his dad and did not have to take care of a 3 yr old. And then we started yelling at each other and I told him he didn't care and then he said How can you say I don't care? And I said Because you keep making it about you, right now I do not give a shit about you and then he said fine do everything on your own then, do not come to me when you need help." By now Sloan was in hysterics again.

"Wow" Gibbs said "You 2 really went at it"

*************************************************************************************Meanwhile Tony is still is Sarah's room talking to her.

"Sarah please help me I totally screwed this up. I screwed up the most when Sloan needed me the most. She is never gonna forgive me, I hate myself for what I did to her, how could I have done this? Please Sarah help me get through it"

Tony slowly started walking back towards the family waiting room, hoping Sloan would forgive him.

"Gibbs" Sloan cried "How am I going to get through this, I don't know what to do. Help me"

"You need to make up with Tony, and you know that, I am not usually one to say sorry to but you both screwed up here and you need each other."

"But I don't wanna, he doesn't care"

As Sloan was saying this, Tony walked in, eyes red from crying. He walked over to Gibbs and asked for a head slap.

"Gibbs I deserve a head slap"

"I ought to give you and Sloan a head slap"

"Please do" Tony begged

Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head, as he was about to Parker started crying out for her mommy.

"Mama, where mommy" Parker cried

Sloan went to pick her up. "Parker I told you mommy had to go with the angles so she can watch over us up in heaven"

"Mommy, mommy, mommy" she cried even louder

"See this is why you need Tony, you cannot take care of her and yourself and finish school all at the same time"

"But Gibbs"

"No butts, I mean it Sloan"

"Yea Sloan" Tony shot back

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said as he head slapped him younger agent

"What the hell was that for boss" he replied

"For being you DiNozzo, you both need each other right now"

"Alright everyone we need to get back to the Navy Yard" Gibbs said

When they got back to the Navy Yard Sloan went to the bathroom to get her self together

"Boss have you seen Sloan?" Tony asked

"No I haven't, check the scuttle butt, and the conference room"

"Thanks Boss"

What is Tony going to say to Sloan?

**Please review they make my day, I love reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, keep the reviews coming I absolutely love them! I will keep updating but with school and varsity sports its hard. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5- I really screwed up**

"Ziva, McGee, Abbs,"Tony barked

"Have you seen Sloan, I really screwed up and I need to fix it"

"What did you do now Tony?" Ziva questioned

"I messed up ok Zee-va, I need to fix it, I just hope she doesn't hate me forever"

"Hate's pretty strong Tony" McGee replied

"I know that probie, that why I need to fix it" Tony replied

"I think I saw her go into the bathroom, she looked really upset and looked like she had been crying"

"Thanks Abbs, wish me luck guys" Tony said

Sloan is sitting by herself on the grils bathroom floor when she hears a knock.

"Sloan its Tony can I come in?"

"No I never wanna talk to you and it's a girls bathroom"

"We NEED to talk and I carry a gun, I don't think there gonna care"

"NO!" Sloan replied but she knew that the door was opening.

"Kiddo, we need to talk, I hate having you made at me. I miss you, and we both need each other" Tony said to her

"Fine"

Tony walks in and sits on the ground next to her.

"OK kiddo, I understand your hurting, I know your sad and scared but you can not shut out the people that love you, especially me"

"I… I just don't know what to do" she sobbed "Parker keeps asking for mom and I don't know what to tell her, it's too hard, I need my mom" by now Sloan was in hysterics.

"Hey kiddo, come here" Tony soothed

"No I am still mad and I figure you hate me"

"Well you may still be mad, but I am not. How the hell could I ever hate you, you're the little sister I have always wanted. I love you to death, I would do anything for you. You need to know that honey"

Now Sloan wasn't angry anymore she let her body go limp and just cry and cry and cry while Tony held her. Tony sobbing now to said

"Sloan everything is gonna turn out ok, I will never let anything happen to you or Parker, I will always be here for you. I love you"

"I love you to Tony" she sobbed

"I know I was a total bitch earlier, I just didn't know how to express it, and I was mad because you said you understood and I don't have my dad"

"Calm down, its going to be ok, I am not mad, Yes, I did have my dad but he would leave me, not take care of me or comfort me, he also use to abuse me not only physical but also verbally"

"You won't leave me or Parker right"

"No if you need me I will be there for you no matter what" Tony assured her

"It is going to be a rough couple of months but you and Parker need to stay in your regular routine, I understand it is spring break for both of you, but you both need to go to gymnastics, and you need to go to soccer" "You also know but asking me to help you, I am going to take over as your father figure and mother figure, were gonna have to have some series talks ok and I know your only 17 and you will be 18 soon, but your going to be going to prom and everything, so were gonna have to both be adults about it"

"Tony are you scared?" Sloan teased

"I will kill any boy who tries to hurt who or Parker or who actually hurts either of you, Gibbs and Abby will help me hide everything so you better have a good take in boys, kiddo.

"I know we haven't been going to either" she said guiltily

"Kiddo I hate to be the one to bring this up but we need to go to the reading of your moms will and make funeral arrangements"

"Will you all be there" she asked softly

"None of us would miss it for the world"

"I miss her Tony"

"I know, so do I"

**At the will reading**

Attorney: Is Miss Sloan Brigid Kerian here?

"yes" she said softly holding her sister

A: "Is Miss Parker Jane Kerian here?

"Yes" Parker said all cuddled up in her sisters arms

A: Is Ziva David, Timothy McGee, Dr Donald "**Ducky**" Mallard, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, James Palmer and Anthony DiNozzo all her?

They all responded yes, except Tony

"Where's Tony" Sloan cried

Gibbs coming her to her to comfort her said "I don't know he said he would be here after he followed up on a lead"

"HE PROMISED" Sloan cried

** So Tony tells her he is going to become responsible

So where's Tony? Hope you like it so far, please, please,please,please review.

So Tony and Sloan made up, but is she going to forgive him for missing the will reading? I kinda have an idea where I want to go with Tony missing but I am not sure yet. Should he be captured, to sad to go or what? Input would be nice. I will not kill him off or put him in the hospital. Please review I love them!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, I love your reviews keep em coming they make my day! Sorry its been about a week I have been very busy week for me. Please review. Enjoy NCIS tonight!

Tony was following up on a lead from a text he got about a case they were working on from last week.

**MEET ME ON THE CORNER OF BLUEBIRD AND SEMI at 3:00. COME ALONE. I HAVE INFORMATION THAT PERTAINS TO YOUR CASE. I KNOW WHO THE KILLER IS**

Tony thought this was a little odd but didn't think twice because he wanted to meet the person who had their killer and get to the will reading.

"Hello, anyone there" tony asked; he thought he heard foot steps

"Hello Agent DiNozzo" the creepy voice said

"Who is it, are you the one who sent me the text?" Tony asked

"yes" all of a sudden the man comes up to Tony puts his hand on Tony's mouth, and knocks him out so he is unconscious. He drags Tony to a location\

Tony wakes up in severe pain.

"where am I" Tony asks

"you will never know Agent DiNozzo" the man goes over to Tony who is tied up in a chair and start to beat him up

Tony tries to fight back but with his hands and feet tied up he can't do anything.

Tony looks over to see if he can see who his attacker is

"Oh shit" he mutters to himself. He is staring down the muzzle of his own gun.

All he hears is the click of the gun before he feels warm liquid running down his arm.

**So what is gonna happen to Tony. I have changed the plot line from the original story I was planning. Sorry it is so short I have to go do homework. **

**Please review. I love, love, love, reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Soooooooo sad that I did not get reviews on the last chapter. Sorry its so late, I was not inspired because of the lack of reviews. Not cool. Sorry I have had a few crises that aren't pretty. It has been stressful. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I hope you like it. Please please please please please review. Thanks

"What was that for" Tony yelled. He had been captured and shot.

"Relax Agent DiNozzo; I only want to hurt you"

"Let me go he pleaded" tony started to fight his way out of the ropes that held him to the chair.

Tony was starting to lose consciences due to his gunshot wound. All he could think of was his new family: Sloan and Parker. He knew in his mind that he needs to fight for his life in order to keep his promise to Sarah and Jim.

He was going to do this he was going to live.

"you are quite strong agent DiNozzo, stronger than I thought" "you tricked me, and you will pay" said he unknown man

Tony was trying to see if he still had his phone on him, at least that way probie could track where he was.

"shit" he muttered to himself, his phone must have fallen out during the struggle.

The unknown man said he was leaving, Tony was not sure to believe him or not. If he did leave that meant That Tony could get away. That would be difficult because of how he was tied to the chair; when it suddenly hit him. His feet were not bound tightly, he could wiggle them out. After what seemed like forever Tony's feet were free! All he had to do was figure out where he was.

Will Tony was trying to get free, Gibbs, Director Shepard, McGee, and Ziva were all trying console Parker and Sloan, and get any intel they can on their missing agent.

Sloan was beyond consoling "I need Tony, he promised what am I going to do?" "Gibbs" she let out a sob

"Sloan" Gibbs said gently

" We will find him, Tony would not just break a promise or leave you and Parker. He is a lot, but a liar he is not. He would never abandon you"

"You need to find him" Sloan cried

*************************************************************************************Tony was finally out of the house, he could not find his phone but it was better that he was out in the open where people could see him. He made it out onto the main road but he was hungry, tired and wear. Hell he still had the bullet in his arm. At least the bleeding had stopped. He was contemplating what to do.

Tony was standing on the road trying to find someone that could give him a ride. He was able to get his badge and gun, that should make getting a ride easier right? He waited longer, he was feeling dizzy and needed to get to the hospital soon. Yay! He thought to himself, and a car drove by he tried to get the attention of the driver but no such luck. Damn he thought. He waited what he thought was an hour, as in now it was getting dark. Then just when he was giving up hope he saw another car and it was stopping!

"excuse me sir" Tony said as he flashed the young marines his badge.

"what can we do for you sir?" the marine asked

"i am Agent Anthony DiNozzo with NCIS, I was following up on a lead when I was captured and shot in the arm. Where am i? and I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the nearest hospital"

"yes sir, you are near Quantico, we can take you to the hospital sit" the 2 marines answered

"thank you so much" tony replied. He did not even think to call Gibbs or anyone else on his team. He was just trying to stay awake

After the reading of the will the NCIS team drove about calling Tony's name and asking places they have been recently if he had been in there today.

"Cancel all plans we are not going anywhere until we find out where Tony is" barked a frantic Gibbs

"Whatda got McGee" Gibbs asked

"Nothing yet boss" replied a sorry Tim

" get something Tim, we don't have all day"

A very scared Sloan and Parker were sitting at Tony's desk.

"Gibbs we need to find him" Sloan cried. It broke his heart that she was going through this pain for the 3rd time in 2 short days.

"Were working on it kiddo, ok keep the faith" Gibbs said gently

"Gibbs I think I found him" Ziva said hanging up her phone

"Where" Gibbs asked hesitantly

"Naval Hospital, he was shot" she said sadly


	8. Chapter 8

"OH MY GOD" "HE NEEDS TO BE OK!" Sloan cried, she was now in hysterics

"We need to get to the hospital" Sloan said

"OK, Ok were going" Gibbs Said

**They were all at the hospital now**

"NCIS Agent Tony DiNozzo" Gibbs Barked at the hospital receptionist

"And who are you. Only family is allowed" said the snooty receptionist

"I am his dad and this is his daughter and granddaughter"

"right this was sir"

Sloan quickly pulled Gibbs aside

"Gibbs what about everyone else, we all need to see him"

"And I will get everyone back here. I know how much you and I need to see him. I will worry about the others later"

"okay, and do you really think that she believed I was his daughter"

"she's taking us back isn't she?"

"I love you Gibbs"

"I love you too Sloan. And also Parker"

Parker had not had her nap today and was starting to fall asleep in Sloan's arms.

"His to your left and room number 419" the lady told them

"Thank you" Gibbs said

Gibbs, Sloan and Parker are standing outside of his room when Gibbs asked Sloan "are you sure you will be able to handle it? Do you want me to go in and make sure. I do not want to scare you."

"Yea can you. I can't keep it together"

"of course Sloan. Give me a few seconds, and then I will call for you" he said while kissing her head

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said quietly he wasn't sure if his younger agent was sleeping or not

"Boss" Tony croaked

"where is Sloan? Is she and Parker ok"

"Tony calm down, they are waiting outside your room. I wanted to make sure you were up for them and that Sloan would not get too upset. I don't want to see her hurt anymore"

"I understand. I am ready to see them if they are ready to see me"

"Sloan you and parker can come in" Gibbs said as he was walking towards the door

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Have to get back to homework. I am sad to say that I am not as inspiried as I use to be because of the lack of reviews. So please please please review. I am not sure how to make Sloan's reaction so let me know what you think. Thanks **


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone thanks to 2 people I have become inspired again! Please review

Sloan walked in with Parker in her arms sleeping. She was taking in Tony's room with tears in her eyes. The walls were white and she wasn't really sure what the floor was. All she knew was that it was scary and she was scared. She just hoped that Tony would be okay.

"Tony" Sloan said with a shaky voice

"Sloan, Parker are you two okay?" Tony asked with concern in his voice

"Yea were okay. What about you? What happened to your shoulder? Are you going to be ok?" Sloan was scared and firing questions at Tony while she was running over to him

"Sloan, sweetie calm down I am ok. I was shot in the side of my arm not my shoulder. The bullet is out and it is healing. They said I will probably be realest in 2days as long as there are no complications. I will have to go through rehab depending how I well I can move it. I am not allowed to move it yet. Hence the sling"

"Tony are you sure your okay?"

"Sweetie, I am positive now come give me a hug. I have miss you and Parker so much"

Sloan and Parker go over to Tony and give him a hug. Tony takes Parker out of Sloan's arms because she is still sleeping and places her at the foot of his bed. As they were all getting comfy Doctor James Scott comes in to check on Tony

"Agent DiNozzo, how are you doing"? The kind doctor asked

"Please doctor its either Special Agent DiNozzo or Tony. I am feeling much better now that I know my girls are doing fine."

"Okay Tony. We got all the bullet fragments out of your arm. You will be in pain for a few days but other than that everything looks good. Do you need anything, are you hungry?" the doctor asked kindly

"I have a request" said Gibbs

"Go ahead Sir" the doctor said

"Now its 2 requests" Gibbs said laughing

"one don't call me sir, and second I was full security protection detail for this man. And I want the best nurses that you trust. And it does not get leaked to the media"

"Sure thing Gibbs" "Would you want security in the room and out?" the doctor asked

" yes, just I want it to be my people just so no one can pose as fake security"

"anything you need Gibbs. We can start protection detail now if you would like"

"as soon as possible, but he won't need protection detail with me here" Gibbs said jokingly

**2 DAYS LATER **

**Gibbs and Sloan are at the hospital. It is the day Tony is getting discharged. Ziva and the others are at Tony's house with Parker. **

"Are you all ready to go Tony?" the doctor asked him

"Yes, it will be good to get out of here. No offense"

"Tony are you sure you're okay?" Sloan asked worriedly

"Sweetie, I promise you I am okay. I feel really good. No head slaps in a few days"

"Don't start DiNozzo" Gibbs said with a smirk on his face

"Yes Boss" Tony said laughing

"Ow" Tony said with an intese look of pain of his face

"Tony whats wrong, somebody get a doctor. Tony whats wrong?"

"Nothing Sloan calm down, I tried to put my jacket on and it hurt. So I will just drape it over. The doctor said it will be sore for awhile." Tony responded calmly

:If you think your ok" Sloan said still worried

"I promise you I am fine" Tony said

"Come here sweetie, I could use a hug" Tony said kindly

Sloan gladly went gave him a hug. She was so glad that he was okay.

"Okay guys I am all ready" Tony said happily

"OK just sign these papers please Agent DiNozzo" the nurse said

"Sloan text the others and tell them we are leaving, just to make sure they have everything in order for when we get Tony home"

"Will do Gibbs" Sloan said

Sloan took her phone out of her new floral spring bag her mom had bought her right before she went into the hospital for the last time.

From Sloan

To Ziva, McGee, Palmer, Abby, and Ducky

"Hey guys, we r just about to leave the hospital with Tony. We should get to Tony's in about 20mins. See ya later!"

**At Tony's house **

**Abby, and Ziva had just finished making the supper. They were going to have chicken and pasta or in Abby's case just pasta. Ducky and Palmer had just finished cleaning everything and making sure everything was neat. McGee had upgraded the TVs in Tonys room and living room and got him some new DVD's because he was not allowed to move around that much. They were all just about to sit down when their phones went off. Ziva checked hers first. **

"Its from Sloan" she told the group "Her and Gibbs are just about to leave with Tony, she said they will be here in about 20mins"

Wow we finished early McGee said

"I will text her back and let her know were ready" Ziva said

**Back at the hospital **

"Gibbs" Sloan said

"Yea Sloan" Gibbs answered her

"They said everything is all ready for when we get back"

"Okay great!" Gibbs said

"Okay Tony, we don't want to see you here again. Try and stay safe. It was nice meeting you all" the nurse said as she wheeled Tony to Gibbs car.

**At Tony's house. **

"Sloan" Parker said

"She will be here soon" Ducky told the small child on his lap. Parker kept pointing out the window so he told Palmer to go check

"There back guys, everyone is position" Palmer said hurriedly

"SURPRISE" Ziva, McGee, Parker, Ducky, Abby, and Palmer all screamed

So I hoped you liked this chapter. It is starting to come along. I will try to keep updating. For all you 7th heaven fans out there I am working on my new in-progress story called Look Who Happy Brought Home with her. I hope you like this story so far and I hope you check out my new one thanks! Reviews please!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay. I have been so busy and school comes first. Also I have had a little bit of writers block. That's not fun. So please read and review!

Tony looked as his team with great pride, he was so glad to be home.

"Wow guys thanks" Tony said he was beaming. He was so happy to be home, he couldn't wait to watch movies with Parker and Sloan. He would even watch whatever Disney Princess move Parker wanted to watch.

"Welcome home Tony" Ziva said giving her partner a hug

"Thanks Zi. Did you make all the food; it smells so good" Tony asked

"yes I did" Ziva said

"It smells so much better than the hospital food" Tony said with a cheery grin

"Anthony, my dear boy you better sit so you do not use up all of you energy" Ducky said with a caring face

As Tony sat on the couch Parker was able to get away from Ducky and run as fast as her short chubby legs could carry her.

"Ton, Ton" Parker called out as she got to the sofa

"Can someone please hand her to me, I can't lift her and I don't want to drop her" Tony said feeling helpless

"Sure thing"

"Thanks Probie" Tony said. He hated how his probie had to hand him his goddaughter. He should always be able to pick her up. Then he thought about why she was there and realized that they still needed to make all the funeral arrangements.

"Boss" Tony called over to Gibbs

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said wondering what was going on in his brain

"We need to make funeral arrangements, I feel horrible that we had to put them on hold because of me. How's Sloan been hold up?" Tony asked

"She's ok. If it wasn't for Parker I don't know what she would have done. We do need to lay her mother to rest, it's not fair for her to go on like this. I think it will give them closure. DiNozzo you really scared the crap out of her. She thought she was gonna lose you too" Gibbs said

"I'm sorry boss" Tony just hung his head and hugged Parker with his good arm.

Some more times passes at Tony's house and everyone had left except Ziva and Gibbs. Tony had fallen asleep a little while ago and they were waiting for him to wake up. Gibbs, Tony, and Sloan needed to talk about the funeral arrangements and Ziva said she would stay to take care of Parker and just in case Sloan wanted a woman there.

"DiNozzo wake up" Gibba barked

"Huh what boss, on your six boss" Tony yelled

Ziva and Sloan thought it was pretty funny. Zive helped Tony sit up so they could talk about the big fat elephant in the room.

"I'm up, I'm up" Tony said as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

Ziva was going to go play with Parker for a little bit before she put her to bed until she heard Sloan

"Ziva will you stay out here with me. I'm scared" Sloan said

"Of course sweetheart" Ziva said

"Okay, everyone ready" Gibbs said. He figured this would be the hardest thing he ever had to do since Agent Kate Todd's death.

Sloan looked like she was going to start crying any second. Tony felt so bad for her not only because both her parents were dead but he almost got himself killed as well. Sloan went and sat down and Tony and Ziva sat on either side of her. Parker was in her height chair and Gibbs was across from them at the table.

Once they settled all the agreements and made some calls everything was set for the following Wednesday. It was not Saturday so they had plenty of time. They all looked over at Sloan who was sitting their sobbing quietly.

"Sloan, honey are you okay?" Tony asked with concern in his voice

"I miss my mommy" Sloan said before she started wailing

Tony and Ziva immediately hugged her and held her. Gibbs went to fetch some tissues and came and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want some water?" Ziva asked gently. Sloan gave a slight nod so Ziva went and got her some water.

In the few seconds that it took Ziva to get her the glass of water Sloan fell asleep on Tony's shoulder. Tony just held her and rocked her, his heart was breaking for her; and there was nothing he could do.

After a few minutes Gibbs picked her up and carried her to Tony's guest room. Ziva did the same with Parker and Tony followed. All he wanted to do was hug his girls and protect them but he couldn't even do that.

Sloan mumbled something when Gibbs laid her down and Parker didn't move when Ziva laid her down. Parker had already been put into her footie pjs but they figured they should wake Sloan to get changed out of her jeans. Ziva said she would just change Sloan so they didn't need to wake her. They figured she would wake up soon because when you cry yourself to sleep you always wake up thirsty.

Ziva sang a hushed lullaby in the dark while she changed Sloan.

Once she was changed and she checked on Parker Ziva went out to the living room with Gibbs and Tony.

"Boss, Zi you guys should get going. It's getting late" Tony said clearly tired

"Tony I do not know if you can take care of Parker if Sloan is still asleep" Ziva said gently. She was worried on how they would manage.

"Wer're staying DiNozzo" Gibbs said

"Ziva you can take the other bedroom. I will sleep on the sofa" Gibbs said

"Are you sure Gibbs" Ziva said

"Do I get a say in this" Tony asked

"NO" Gibbs and Ziva both said

"Do you two want sweatpants and a T-shirt?" Tony asked them

"Sure" They both said

So they all went to get dressed and go to bed. While they were all going to their respective rooms and sofa they heard some sniffles. All three of the agents went to check on the girls.

"Tony" Sloan said

"Shhh, it's ok, I'm right here" Tony said soothingly

"Don't leave me I'm scared" Sloan said. Ziva and Gibbs just waited at the door to make sure they weren't needed.

"Ziva"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I have that water now?" Sloan asked, her voice all raspy from crying

"Of course, let me go get some"

"Do you need anything else Sloan?" Gibbs asked

"Don't leave me" Sloan said

"Of course not. Want me to sleep on the floor?" Gibbs asked

"Can you?" Sloan asked

"I'd do anything for you" Gibbs said. He was actually glad that he was needed

None of them noticed that Ziva came back with the water.

"Thanks Ziva. Will you stay in here too. I don't know why I am scared"

"It's a scary thing, and I would do anything for you" Ziva said. Ziva climbed in on the other side of the bed and kissed the top of Sloan's head.

Tony was on one side of Sloan and Ziva on the other and Gibbs was on the floor. Sloan had never felt safe and she had the best night sleep she'd had in months.

Hey everyony, sorry this was more of a filler. I needed to add some things in

Hope you enjoy! Reviews are lovely! Please read my other stories if you would like! Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, sorry I'm bad at updating. I am trying to get better. New Years Resolution. But I don't promise anything because of school. Please read and review!**

Gibbs was the first one up the next morning. He knew that Tony and Sloan needed their rest. He figured Ziva was already out on her morning run. He went to check on Parker but she was still sleeping so he figured he would go out and make some coffee. About 10 minutes Ziva came in.

"Morning Gibbs" Ziva said

"Morning, How was your run?" Gibbs asked. Ziva was surprised that he was making conversation

"Good thank you" Ziva replied

"Coffee?" Gibbs asked his younger agent

"No thanks, I always drink water after my run then coffee after my shower" Ziva said getting herself some water.

"Is anyone else awake?" Ziva asked

"Nope" Gibbs said take a swig of his coffee.

"When everyone wakes up, I figure I will make eggs and bacon"

"Sounds good to me" Gibbs said sitting down with his paper and coffee

Ziva cleaned up a little bit and then sat down and read the part of the paper that Gibbs had already read. They heard noise so they went to see if everyone was okay.

They went into Sloan's room to see Tony trying to get Parker out of her crib. That posed a problem with one arm in a sling. It seemed that Parker was throwing toys out of the crib. Ziva went to get Parker and Gibbs picked up the toys Parker decided she wanted to throw.

"Morning Tony" Ziva said. Tony was clearly frustrated so she figured she would help him out.

"Thanks Zi" Tony said

He got Parker's blanket out of the crib and handed it to Ziva. Gibbs came over with all the toys she ejected from the crib. Then told her it was not good to throw toys. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva carrying Parker went out to the family room to let Sloan sleep some more. Some time passed as they watched Mickey Mouse Club House with Parker.

"I did not think Sloan would sleep so late" Ziva said

She was still not sure why teenagers liked to sleep so late. She herself was always up at 5:30 or 6 o'clock to go for her morning run.

"Not everyone likes to be up be for the sun Ziva" Tony said

"Last night probably took a lot out of her too. It's not easy to be upset like that and cry that much" Gibbs said

They sat around and talked some more. Watched more kiddie shows and played with Parker. Then around 11:15 Sloan decided to join them.

"Morning" a very sleepy Sloan said. She was still wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and flannel pj bottoms. Tony was in sweatpants, Ziva was in her workout pants and jacket and Gibbs was in jeans and a USMC sweatshirt, and Parker was still in her footie pjs.

"Good morning" they all said

Sloan came over and picked Parker up off the floor so she could cuddle her.

"Hey parks" Sloan said sitting down on the couch next to Tony.

"How are you doing Sloan" Gibbs asked her with a concerned expression on his face

"Better than yesterday. I was tired and it all just caught up with me" Sloan said

"Sorry I scared you kiddo" Tony said, he was still feeling guilty that he had scared Sloan so badly. He never wanted to cause her pain.

"It's okay, actually no it's not, I was scared to death that I was going to lose you. You're basically all I have left" Sloan said wiping a tear from her eye.

Tony hated seeing her cry but he knew it was the only way to get her to feel better.

"Let it out kiddo" Tony soothed

"I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of this and I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm hopeless" Sloan said

"Sloan, after they rescued me from Africa I felt the same way that you do. I did not feel like myself, I just wanted to stay home and cry. But everyone kept checking on me, making sure I was okay and that I was going back to normal. One night though Tony and McGee came over to watch a movie and I ended up telling them everything that happened in Africa and how I was tortured and everything and it helped me heal. I was able to tell someone else and it took the burden off of me. I felt hopeless because McGee and Tony did not leave me alone for many nights they would come over and stay the whole night. I was scared and I had been raised that if you admitted you were scared and that meant that you were wear; but I realized that not saying how I truly felt was weak, that it took more courage to open yourself up instead on keeping everything closed up. I want you to be able to tell us everything, so we can help you heal and get through it easier. It is not easy trust me but with time and great, supportive friends you will get through it. I promise" Ziva said all this in the most soothing and caring tone and when she looked over again at Sloan she was crying. She was not sure if that was good or bad.

Tony and Gibbs just sat there. This was a different side of their Israeli Agent that they rarely ever saw. They were surprised that she told all this to Sloan. Tony then realized that she really had needed him and McGee.

"Thanks Ziva" was all Sloan got out before she started crying.

"We will get through it, I promise you kiddo" Tony said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

Sloan sat on the sofa with Parker in her lap. She was just crying into Parker's back. Tony and Ziva were on either side of her not sure what to do. They just wanted to let her know that they were there for her. Gibbs sat in the arm chair across from them. It broke his heart to see her upset. He was thinking back to when he first met Sloan, Jim and Sarah. Sarah was his probie. She joined NCIS after she retired from the Marines. Jim was still a Marine and Sloan was about 8. She really reminded him of his daughter Kelly. She would come by the office after school and she use to make him smile. He hasn't seen her smile like that in a while. He dad was killed in Afghanistan and now her mom died. He just wished she had an easier time of things.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Ziva asked if anyone wanted eggs and bacon.

"Anyone hungry?" Ziva asked

They all said yes so they made their way out to the kitchen.

Tony was telling them were everything was but Ziva figured it out.

"It's actually creepy that you know where I store all of my stuff" Tony said

"My job is to be observant and profile people, that is how I figured it out. And I have been here before Tony" Ziva said laughing

"What does everyone want?" Ziva asked

"Eggs, toast and bacon. I'm starving" Sloan said

"Coming right up"

After they ate breakfast and they cleaned up Gibbs got a call.

"Ziva, we have case call McGee" Gibbs said

"Boss you want us to come to the office"

"DiNozzo, you are taking your personal time, remember?" Gibbs said while head slapping him.

"Right boss"

"Okay Ziva we need to go" Gibbs said

"McGee said he would meet us at the crime scene" Ziva said

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gibbs said

"Boss wait" Tony said. He looked back to make sure that Sloan was still playing with Parker.

"Yea DiNozzo" Gibbs said

"Boss, I'm scared. What if I can't take care of Sloan and Parker? What if Sloan gets so upset and I can't do anything for her? What if I screw her and Parker up, what if I can't do what they need me to do?" Tony was really starting to realize that this was permanent and he didn't want to break his promise to Sarah.

"Boss, I can't let Sarah down"

"DiNozzo, the girls worship you. I think you can manage for a few hours" Gibbs said

"Tony, I will come back later and keep talking to Sloan. Okay we will all get through this" Ziva said

"If she gets really hysterical call me and I will be over" Ziva said

"Thanks Zi" Tony said still unsure

"DiNozzo we need to go do our job and you need to go do your job" Gibbs said motioning for Ziva to walk out the door.

Gibbs and Ziva left to go to a crime scene and Tony just stood leaning against the door jam thinking of how he was going to get them all through this.

"Tony" Sloan said

"Sloan how much did you hear?" Tony was startled. He really hoped that she didn't know that he was upset and worried.

"Nothing why?" Sloan said she was really confused as to why Tony was jumpy.

"No reason, I promise you I will get you through this"

"Thanks Tony, can we talk?" Sloan hesitantly asked

"Sure kiddo" Tony said he was kinda worried of what she was gonna ask him

"You doing okay?" Tony asked. Now they were both sitting on the couch and Parker was down for her nap.

"I don't know, yes, no"

"Which one" Tony asked he was kinda laughing

"No" she mumbled

"So you know I'm not good at the whole crying emotional woman thing but I will try. Tell me what else is bothering you" Tony soothed

"I'm scared" she mumbled

"You need to use your big girl words so I can help you"

"Tony, what if I screw up, what if I'm not there for Parker enough? What if I miss out on all the important things in her life? Tony I can't do it" Sloan said letting a few tears slip out.

"Sloan, you are the best big sister she could ask for. You have taken such good care of her, you kept it all together while your mom was sick. And I know that you will do a great job managing college and Parker. She will be here with me and you know Gibbs won't let anything happen to her"

"Everything is just scary and uncertain" Sloan said cuddling up to Tony's good shoulder.

"I know kiddo, I just want you to know that everything will be okay with time and I will always be here for you. I also hope you understand that you can come to me with anything. I'm always here for you" Tony said kissing the top of her head.

"You also know what Ziva said is true. You are in a lot of ways like her. I actually don't know if that's good or bad" Tony said with a small laugh

Tony looked over at her and noticed she was crying again. What I do for her. He thought. I hate when the women I love cry and there is nothing I can do.

"Wh..en will it . okay to sm…ile" Sloan asked him through her broken sobs

"Whenever you think it is okay. Believe it or not there's no time limit on it" Tony said he was hoping that would make her laugh a little. He missed when she smiled and laughed.

"Like when will it be okay to go back to gymnastics and soccer. Are you going to let me go back to soccer and gymnastics?"

"Of course I would

"I could never take anything away from you that made you happy and your pretty damn good at them both.

"Good. Like is it okay if I want to go to prom and the dance that they have for all the gymnasts and their families. I want to but I feel like it would be bad because I don't know if I want to have a good time"

"You can't let you own happiness suffer because you miss your parents. Your parents would not want that for you. They would want you to have fun your senior year go to prom go to parties and continue your gymnastics and soccer. They loved seeing you do the things you love and I think that you need to continue your old life" Tony said

"Yes but when, when will things go back to normal. What if they don't go back to normal" Sloan said her voice wavering

"Kiddo things will never be completely normal again. But after the funeral you will start to heal and you can gradually go back to everything. I don't want you to think that you need to make yourself sick trying to please everyone and do everything. Were gonna take baby steps and fix as much as we can" Tony said

"I want to make your senior year as best as I can. I don't want you to miss out on anything"

"Thanks Tony" Sloan said giving him a hug

So there is chapter 11! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I have returned to the writing world! I have improved my writing tremendously in the last few years. I was struggling with the stories and lack of response so I took some off from writing. I hope that my new and improved writing will be better and generate better responses.

I'm going to fast forward a few weeks to after the funeral. Tony is back at work part time since he is still recovering and Sloan and Parker are returning to their normal activities.

It is Sloan's first day back at school.

"Tony are you sure I need to go to school today?"

"Yes, you need to get back to school and homework. I know it is hard but you need to do it at some point"

"But Tony, I don't feel good. Just let Parker and I stay home one more day" Sloan pleaded

"Well if you don't feel good, you will come to the office with me so Ducky can take a look at you and if you are sick you don't want Parker catching what you have" Tony said knowing all of her excuses in the book. He thought she would back down and go to school, he never expected the following conversation to take place.

"I'm not contagious" Sloan said

"Oh really and what do you have that is not contagious that would keep you home from school?" Tony said amused at how much she did not want to go to school.

"Well..."Sloan said wondering if she should continue this.

"Spit it out, seriously Sloan if there is something wrong I want to help you or get the help you need" Tony said quickly growing exasperated.

"Ok, so, um, Tony, I, ua" Sloan stammered

"Come on Sloan, you need to tell me things now. You use to tell me everything, and I mean everything. I use to be your cool, kick-ass brother that you told everything to"

"It's different now Tony, you have to tell me what to do, and when to do it. We use to have fun but now your just bossy" Sloan shot back.

"Sloan, I'm sorry. I'm learning how to be a guardian. I use to be able to bring you ice cream at 11:30 at night and now I need to make sure that you do your homework and go to bed. I've never been a dad, I've never had to keep others alive and fed and clothed and happy. I'm trying and I wish you would see that"

(Tony's phone rings)

"Ya boss?"

"Do you plan on getting to work anytime soon today DiNozzo?"

"I'm not sure boss, Sloan is not handling going back to school so well. I have to go. I will let you know later" Tony quickly hung up.

"Ok Sloan, spit it out, what's you excuse for not going to school. You know, that the longer you wait the harder it is. You taught me that when you were about 10"

"This is different" Sloan said

"Come on Sloan, just let me in. Talk to me like you use to".

"You really want to know?" Sloan said

"Yes"

"I have cramps" Sloan said matter of factly

"Really that's your lame excuse" Tony said, glad it wasn't anything serious.

"I'm serious" Sloan said

"I can't imagine that your mom would permit you to stay home because of that" Tony said squirming a little.

"Well...Every once in a while she would" Sloan said, which was the truth, sort of she thought.

"Sloan, your 17 years old, if I let you stay home every time, you would fail out of school"

"Please Tony, I'm not ready to go back yet and I really don't feel good"

"FINE. Just this one time ok. I am going to drop Parker off at pre-school, go to the office and grab some papers. Do you need any girl stuff from the store?" Tony said hoping she said no.

"Yea, both and advil"

"Ok, just write it down so I get the right ones" Tony said hoping Ziva would go for him.

"So can I please stay home. I will go to school tomorrow"

"Sloan, you have been telling me this for a few days now. You need to go back to school. You can't avoid it"

"Yes I can" Sloan said running into her room and slaming the door.

Tony let her cool down and he texted MeGee to tell him that he had no idea when he would be in.

Tony went up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Sloan, please let me in"

He didn't hear anything so he walked in and saw her sitting on the floor hugging the teddy that her parents had given her when she was born.

"Go away" she said in a small childish voice.

"No I'm not gonna leave you like this" Tony said taking off his suit jacket, tie and shoes and sitting down next to her

"I can't do it. I can't face everyone with their pity. I don't want people to pity me, I just want things to go back to normal" Tony's heart broke a little when he heard this.

"I know kiddo, I wish I could make it go away. What if you talked to someone like a therapist?" Tony asked

"Why?"

"well, you're not opening up to any of us, so I was wondering if you would open up to someone else"

"What do they know?"

"I think a grief psychiatrist would help you. It would give you an outlet to talk to someone that can help you through it"

"No"

"Then your going to school" Tony said

"Please Tony, I can't, don't make me go" Sloan started crying.

"Then promise me you will go talk to someone. If you don't do it for me, do it for yourself and Parker"

"Fine"

"Sloan"

"Yea Tony"

"I love you so much. I just want what is best for you. I hate to see you suffer. I will let you in on a secret. I'm not sure if you remember Agent Kate Todd, but after she was killed I went to see a grief counsler becuase I was blaming myself and it was unhealthy. Off and on I have go to a therpaist becuase sometimes this job gets really hard to handel and it eats you up. you not weak becuase you go to a therapist"

"you've been to a therapist?" Sloan said surprised.

"Yea and it helps. Sometimes you need an objective opinion. Just becuase you go to a therpaist does not make you any weaker. I know you come from a long line of strong Marines you mom was one of the toughest people I knew, but it is ok to ask for help. I'm not sure you know this but after your dad was killed your mom went to a therapist to help herself, you and Parker. I really think it will help you"

"She did, she never told me"

"Like you, she didn't want to show weakness. She wanted to be strong for you girls and she did what she had to"

"I never knew. I guess I will try it"

"Good and if it doesn't help you then we will figure out something else. But you have to start being honest with me ok?" Tony said

"Yea, so do you have to go to work today?" Sloan asked hoping he said no.

"I do just to pick up papers, but then I will be home. I'm gonna keep Parker home today with you. Do you want to come with me, I'm not sure I wanna leave you here alone."

"I don't know. I just want to stay home"

"Please Sloan, just come with me. I let you stay home, so now compromise with me) Tony said hoping that she would reason with him.

"OK fine. Is Gibbs going to be mad that I stayed home" Sloan said getting worried

"I think he will be concerned but I think that he will understand" Tony said

Tony, Sloan and Parker all get ready to go to the Naval Base when Tony brings up the question he has been dreading.

"So Sloan, do you really need stuff from the store"

"Yea why, I wasn't kidding about that. I figured that would be a good excuse and you would just drop it and let it go and let me stay home. I wasn't expecting you to actually press the subject"

"Ok well now that I am your guardian, I have to do those things. I wish I could still be the cool big brother, but sometimes I am going to have to show you tough love and we can't have a fight every time we disagree, OK kiddo?"

"Yea I know, I just wasn't ready to go back"

"I wish you just would have been honest with me" Tony said

"I will try to do better"

"Thank you that's all I want, I know it will take some time to get use to" Tony said giving her a hug

"Alright why don't you go get Parker and your jacket and we will go to the base and grab some stuff I need, MeGee can look up grief therapists for you" Tony said.

"Do we really need to tell everyone?" Sloan said hoping to keep all of this to her self.

"Yea I think you need to be honest and open with everyone. They are my family and now they are your family. I know you've known Gibbs and Ducky since you were born, but the others are new but they still all care about you"

"I guess" Sloan said giving in.

"I promise you that we are all behind you and we all want what is best for you"

"Ok, fine we can tell them"

"Good, and truth is, I still need some advice" Tony said

"Really? I thought you knew everything" Sloan said mocking Tony

"Funny, most of the time I do but when it comes to teenage girls I'm clueless. Let's go to the car now"

So I hope everyone liked it. I will try and update more, I have some good ideas in my head so stay tuned.


End file.
